mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome Home/Chapter 11
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the at the bottom of the page. Chapter 11 Violet awoke as a sudden movement made her rock. She looked around, panicked, but her pulse became slower as she realized it was just a wave. She had been drifting for a while, but still the sun had only just come up over the horizon. She did not want to be going to the excursion. It would be fun caving, yes, but it meant she had to wake up at five, and it also meant she missed out on spending time with Travis. Travis was back at the Royal Academy, as was Lib and Summer. They were probably going to have the time of their lives, without having the bullies around. At least Violet was with Daniel. She had one friend. And given that they were going to be split off into their pairs, she wouldn't have to deal with the frustrating bullies. Violet looked down to the ocean. The endless, pointless land of blue. The sun was just coming up, and it caused the fog covering it to turn to a beautiful magenta color. Violet sighed. She would have loved to be watching over it with Travis. With a heavy heart, Violet lay her head down, and drifted to sleep. ---- "Everyone, up!" a loud voice boomed. Violet awoke quickly to see Dr. F standing on the pier, his equipment by his side. Daniel, Derek and Rhonda were jumping onto the moldy old pier with heavy backpacks hunched over them. Violet pulled herself up, even though her legs ached and wobbled. She pulled her old, but trusty backpack up and stumbled onto the pier. Chaz and Brendan soon followed. "Where are we?" Daniel asked, scanning the fairly spooky island. "This," Dr. F paused for effect, "is Rocket Reef!" "Huh," Chaz stated, "so this is where Summer used to live." "Okay class!" Dr. F yelled, "Lets go to the caves!" The group followed Dr. F, and, after ten minutes, started talking to each other. Daniel was telling Violet what he knew about Rocket Reef. "So you saying that there is actually something in the sky?" Violet asked with her outdated knowledge. "Yeah, I didn't know until I heard about this place either." Daniel explained. "Hey look, the history nerd is talking to the chick who doesn't know how to use a phone!" Chaz mocked. "Why do you haft to always be so inconsiderate?" Daniel questioned Chaz, his tone harsh. "Inconsiderate?" Chaz laughed. "I think that's a nice way of saying your an idiot." Violet counted. Chaz's smile disappeared. It wasn't from Violet's remark, it was the towering mountain that loomed over them. The mountain looked surprisingly sinister, the darkened skies that rolled around it, the monstrous size of it, it was fairly intimidating. "So!" Dr. F began, "Here we are! There are three caves for us to explore. We went through how to do all the caving things yesterday. So I don't want to be telling anyone how to put their helmets on." "It might be a bit too advanced for Violet!" Brendan taunted. Rhonda and Derek burst out laughing, Violet gritted her teeth, and Dr. F gave Brendan a silencing glare. "Everyone will be in pairs," Dr. F began, "as you all know. However, to make things a bit more interesting, I have arranged pairs myself." "What?!" Everyone called out, stunned. "Yes!" Dr. F explained, "Isn't it great? You'll get to not just be with the same people all the time!" "No!" Derek yelled, "What if I'm with the dumb goth or the prince of flowers?!" "You'll deal with it!" Dr. F boomed, becoming frustrated, "Here are the pairs. Daniel, Rhonda, you two will be taking the cave to the right." "So I'm the one with the prince of flowers. Great." Rhonda said sarcastically. Violet gave a furious glare. "Brendan, Derek, you two will be going straight down the middle." Violet tightened. She hated the reality put before her. "And Violet and Chaz will go to the right. Also, the first person to have mapped out the cave, as we agreed, will get free food for a week. Alright everyone, GO!" Everyone ran to the front of there caves. Violet just smirked as people wasted time getting their helmets on. She didn't need one. She was used to not having one. She quickly pulled her touch out, prepared to enter. Facing the unexplored blackness. "Lets go Chaz." Violet commanded. No response. "Chaz?" Violet asked, turning to him. Chaz just stood there, staring towards the water. He wasn't doing anything to get ready, just looking. "Come on, we need to get going!" Violet said, pulling Chaz to face her. She was shocked at what she saw. Chaz was as pale as a ghost. There was something wrong, something that made Violet lose care that the others had already entered the cave. Dr. F was taking a phone call. It was just her and him. "Whats wrong?" Violet asked, her tone more calm this time. "I..." Chaz began, "I don't really wanna talk about it." "Please." Violet said. "Just explain." "Well, ah, you see, I might be a tiny bit claustrophobic." "Oh." Normally, Violet would think that Chaz was pulling her leg, but with his pale faces and his terrified expression, Violet knew he wasn't kidding around. She pulled the sunglasses off his face. "You know," Violet began, "back when I lived in Spookane, I used to go in caves all the time." "Really?" "Yeah. There was even a time when I was living in one. I have plenty of experience. I promise you, that when we go into this cave, we will come back out. We can take this one step at a time." Chaz looked at the foreboding cave. Violet could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't sure. It was the first time she had seen his eyes, actually. They were a bright brown, that Violet was sure would shine in the sun if it was around. "Okay." Chaz finally stuttered. Violet took the extra time to help Chaz get his helmet on, make sure everything was easy to reach, and generally make him feel as comfortable as possible. When he was ready, they walked to the mouth of the cave. "Are you ready?" Violet asked. Chaz only node. Violet, feeling his fear, took his hand, and lead him into the darkness of the cave. Both Chaz and Violet had their touches flashing around. Violet kept it steady at the path in front of her, while Chaz had it at every thing that might be moving. They continued for a while, and as the time passed, slowly became more steady, eventually coming to the point where he was no longer shivering and just walking normally. It was only then when Chaz finally let Violet's hand go. His hand had been sweating, but Violet was just happy that he was feeling less afraid. After about what seamed like an hour passed, the two sat down to have lunch. As Violet was halfway through a fairly average BLT, Chaz said the first thing he had while in the cave. "Thanks for helping me out back there." "Its okay," Violet replied, "I'm just glad I could help." After a few seconds, Chaz asked; "How is your BLT?" "Alright. I never liked lettuce that much. How is your pizza?" "You know, its pizza, always good." Another few seconds past. "Chaz, why is it that you make fun of us?" "Look, I'm sorry about that. Its... well, its a bit awkward." "Can you explain?" "Well, it started with Travis. It was Travis I was making fun of, but then it kinda dragged to you, Daniel and Liberty." "But why where you making fun of Travis?" "I'm... forget it, you'll think its silly." "No, tell me please. Telling me about you claustrophobia helped. This might too." "Well, you see, I'm jealous." "What?" "Summer, she's crazy about Travis. And I thought that if bad words go around about Travis, she might lose interest and then..." "Go to you." Chaz nodded. "I really like her. And I don't like that she is more into Travis." "Chaz, I hope you and Summer get together." "Why? I haven't done anything for you to make you want to wish me the best." "I'm kinda going out with Travis." "Really?" "Please, you can't tell anyone, especially Summer. I don't want her to get hurt." "But she'll find out eventually." "I don't want her to get hurt. Me and Lib are trying to think of a way to let her down easy." Chaz paused for a second. "If keeping the secret protects Summer's feelings, then I'll do it. Not to mention its a way to make up for how mean I've been to you guys." "So you'll stop?" "I'll try, but, well, I still want to be popular." "I sort of understand. Just please, try." "I will." "We should probably continue exploring." Violet said, getting up. As Chaz was getting ready, Violet took notice of her surroundings. Everything was dark, the only light coming from the torches. There were spikes coming up from the ground and hanging from the ceiling. There was also a pitter patter of rat feet, but everything was quiet. A bit too quiet. With Chaz ready, the two of them headed off. Chaz kept watch of the walls, while Violet continued looking at the floor. At one point she looked up, and to her surprise, there were ancient carving on the walls of some unknown language. Violet was excited, this would be a fantastic discovery, but when she blinked, they were all gone. I must be seeing things. As they continued, Violet had a dreaded feeling that something was wrong. It just kept growing inside her. She tried not to show it, so she didn't unravel Chaz, but something was very wrong. She tried to ignore it, but she came to the point where she had to escape the cave. "Lets head back." Violet decided. Chaz agreed instantly, but as they turned, there was a fork. Had they come from the left or the right? "Umm, which way did we come from?" Chaz asked. "Right." Violet asserted, leading him through. But the feeling of dread just kept growing. She was actually... afraid? Was that what was happening? Violet just needed to get out, and as they walked, she saw a sight that made her feel infinitely lighter. Light. It was so beautiful. So perfect. The most brilliant thing in the world. Violet knew she wanted to go to it. She knew she had to. So she went towards it, unable to do anything but sort of stagger towards it. "Where are you going?" Chaz asked, his voice panicked. Violet wasn't able to care about his fear. The light was so perfect. She just had to get to it. "There's no light there!" a muffled voice yelled. Violet just ignored it. It was getting close now, very close. "Violet! There's no light there!" the voice called again. But everything was irreverent, except for the light, she was so close now, just a few more seconds. "Please forgive me." the muffled voice said, so quiet. A pain surged from Violet's head, and then everything was just covered, with darkness. Category:Welcome Home Chapters